Am I a Demon or a Human?
by Oblivion's Rainbows
Summary: possible two-shot. Rin gets into a fight, but is arrested by the police this time. He is led to believe that he is a demon (he hasn't awakened yet) and thinks that he doesn't deserve a family or love. So he runs away. What will Yukio and Shiro do?


**A/N: A mostly pointless possible two-shot but I was bored so 'meh' *grumpy cat face*. Anyway I had severe writers' block on my other story so don't bug me too much about it (I'm almost done with a chapter lol). Rin may be a little ooc, but this is a cute angsty muffin story so whatever ok. Enjoy or don't~**

Fifteen-year-old Rin Okumura had just gotten into another fight. This time was different though, the local police had gotten involved. Rin had to be tased and handcuffed because he wouldn't cooperate. He just kept beating up the already unconscious adolescent until the police intervened. Now he was riding in the back of a police car, listening to the murmurs of the officers in front of him. He inwardly sighed as he realized that _he was the subject of their conversation._

 **Demon**... **Demon**... **Demon**... Was what he could hear. The whispers of how **demonic** he was washed over him and he couldn't stand it. The name stuck to him ever since he was little. And probably even before that. But now, Okumura Rin was in deep shit. Worse than any other time. Because this time, they had decided to detain him.

As the police car arrived at the police station, Rin felt his stomach sink. He thought he would vomit due to the immense anxiety he was feeling. The male officer opened the door.

"End of the line, kiddo. And don't worry. Your father and your brother have been contacted, and will be here soon." He stated professionally.

With a mumbled (and slightly sarcastic) "thanks", Okumura Rin made his way out of the squad car and into the building, where he would surely be locked up in a holding cell before they decided how to punish him.

The cell was cold and damp. He still had to have the handcuffs on however, because the officers were afraid of him breaking out and killing them. He was the infamous Okumura Rin, after all. But Rin couldn't imagine the wave of disappointment that would face him when he talked to his old man and his brother. His studious, perfect in every way, marty-stu of a brother. It made him wonder why they even bothered with him all these years. Because if Yukio was the perfect one, Rin was the hellish one. Okumura Rin was not to be spoken to. Or interacted with, if you knew what was best for you.

Rin sat in the cell with his head down, bangs covering his eyes, and tears rolling down his cheeks. He was dreading the moment his brother and father arrived, for he was ashamed with himself that he would have to be seen by the two closest people to him in this state.

Finally his family had arrived at the police station. Shiro Fujimoto had a look on his face that the younger Okumura had only once seen before- a look of sadness, anger, frustration, concern, and grave seriousness all mixed up into one expression. And a frightening one it was. Yukio never liked to see his brother get in trouble, and this practically killed him. He had asked if his brother had awoken his satanic powers, but his father hadn't answered. He had only told Yukio to get in the car, and make sure to bring tranquilizer pellets and one of his guns. This frightened Yukio to no end. But he did what he was told. When they had finally reached the police station, they both prepared for the worst. But they weren't expecting a brooding Rin sitting quietly in a cell. While the paladin talked to the officers, Yukio tried to talk to his brother.

Rin was unapproachable, though. But Yukio still tried his hardest to try to get through to his brother. Eventually Shiro Fujimoto had convinced the police to drop the charges and let Rin go off with a warning. It seemed to take even more time to coax Rin out of the cell and into the car. Rin kept mumbling that he _wasn't worth the effort_ and _that he belonged here_. Fujimoto Shiro and Okumura Yukio were very alarmed at Rin's behavior. They hadn't ever seen him like this. But they were hoping that it was all an act that would be dropped when they got into the car. The goofy, carefree Okumura Rin they knew was going to be back when they got in the car.

Oh how wrong they were. The Rin they knew was completely gone. He refused to meet their eyes when they looked at him. Yukio decided to sit next to him in the back in hopes of getting him to return to his usual state.

But that didn't work. Rin kept the chilling silence up even after they arrived at the monastery. He didn't go inside, however. He felt like he was too sinful to be allowed in a monastery. Instead, he ran away to sit himself outside the fence. His head was in his knees once again, and sobbing.

The passerby didn't help his situation. They only furthered his terrible mood by saying things like "So they finally decided to kick the demon out... Took 'em long enough!" and "A monastery is no place for a demon. I'm surprised he wasn't burned alive in there every time they held a sermon". But worst of all, some decided to throw rocks and other things at him- some even throwing boiling hot water at him. They told him that the water was holy water, which it truthfully wasn't- they had only boiled it. That hadn't stopped Rin from believing it, though. He was in to bad of a mood to have any common sense.

Meanwhile, Fujimoto Shiro and Okumura Yukio looked for Rin. They had no idea of where the older twin was. Yukio brought ten clips of tranquilizer darts just in case Rin had awoken his satanic powers. He would do anything to protect his brother, demon or not. And Yukio knew that his father would too. But after hours of searching, they couldn't find him. So they enlisted Mephisto to help find their missing Rin.

The all-knowing, sharp-toothed smile greeted them when they entered the office of Mephisto Pheles. "Hello~ It seems that my favorite exorcists have decided to visit me~ 333(a/n: I just had to... This is Mephisto we're talking about.)" He cooed.

"Cut the shit, Mephisto. Where is my son?" Fujimoto flared.

Yukio hastily added,"Please help us find Rin... I'm really worried about him. We've been thoroughly searching for him for hours with no result- not even a clue."

Mephisto grinned wildly at this. "Sure, I could help you find my ototou... But under one condition. If he ever awakens his demon side, he will be _mine_. I can do whatever I want with him."

Yukio looked at his father and hoped he wouldn't agree to this. "Well, fine... It's not like he actually will awaken his powers so..." trailed Fujimoto.

Mephisto seemed to do a little victory dance in his head. A huge grin was plastered to his face. It was extremely creepy looking to the other exorcists. "Sure, sure. I'll help you find him. 3"

They left the office together, and in minutes found a slightly burnt and bruised unconscious Okumura Rin in an alleyway.

Mephisto sighed. "It seems like they threw boiling hot water at him. The bruises are probably from him getting beaten up by the bullies from his school. That's probably what rendered him unconscious."

Fujimoto Shiro looked like he was going to explode with anger. How dare they hurt his son?! If he ever saw who did this... He brushed those thoughts away and picked up his disheveled son. He used a magic key in one of the backdoors in the alley and they arrived back at the monastery. Once there he lay Rin down gently on his own bed. "Mephisto. Heal him." He commanded.

Without a word, Mephisto began to heal Rin. He held his hands over Rin's body and chanted in demon tongues. His hands began to glow and Rin's injuries completely healed themselves in seconds.

"Thank you Mephisto." Shiro and Yukio said in unison.

"You're welcome. But I should take my leave now. You wouldn't want him to know about me so soon... I'll be back though~"

"You better not be back soon. I will shoot you." Yukio stated with a glare covering his eyes.

"Yikes. Well anyway, good luck comforting him when he wakes up." Mephisto left as the last syllable left his lips.

(^~LateR~^)

Okumura Rin finally regained consciousness after seven hours, in which his twin brother and adoptive father sat by him occasionally checking for demonic physical characteristics. They never found any, which made them overjoyed.

The first thing out of Rin's mouth when he woke up was,"I understand if you don't want to take care of me anymore. I can just leave if you want me to.". Which made Fujimoto Shiro very mad. And Yukio very worried.

"Don't you ever say anything like that again!" Shiro exclaimed while giving Okumura Rin a massive noogie.

Struggling for air Rin gasped out,"Ple-a-se l-et me-e g-o"

Yukio saw that his twin's face was turning blue so he begged his father to stop suffocating Rin.

The response to that was,"Yukio, I'm afraid I can't do that unless your brother tells me what's gotten his man panties in a knot."

Yukio looked crossly at his foster father. "Father, if Rin can't breathe how will he tell you?"

Fujimoto released Rin immediately. Rin began a coughing fit on the floor. Fujimoto looked expectantly at his oldest son. "You heard your brother. Spill."

Reluctantly, Rin complied. "So I got into a serious fight and the cops got involved... And when I was in the squad car they called me a demon several times... And I've been called a demon as long as I can remember... And the bullies from school threw holy water at me and it burned me... So I put two and two together and I found out that I most definitely was a demon... "

Yukio and Shiro exchanged glances. Yukio didn't say anything because he wasn't sure if his father would tell Rin the truth about their heritage or play it down. Shiro decided to play it down. He chuckled. "So what?! That wasn't holy water. That was boiling hot water. And everyone gets into fights for stupid reasons. Plus, who cares what people say about you? You are you, Rin. You can be whatever you picture yourself to be. Don't come home like this expecting a pity-party! You over think things like this way too much. It would be nice if you applied the same amount of concentration to your studies."

"But-" Rin started.

"No buts unless its the butt of a hot chick." Fujimoto grinned.

A slightly flustered Yukio and a blushing Rin both exclaimed at the top of their lungs,"Father!"

 **A/N: So that's it, folks. Was it at least worth reading? Don't complain about the formatting 'cuz my phone is my typewriter. Remember to rate and review (pretty please). Because reviews really make my day. Also, as a reminder, you can request another chapter of this after Rin awakens. Thank you so much for reading! ^_^**

 **~Oblivion's Rainbows**


End file.
